


That Which We Weave

by donutsweeper



Category: Usual Suspects (1995)
Genre: Gen, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All good stories have a basis in fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which We Weave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lannamichaels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/gifts).



He weaves his words together, spinning the tale that Agent Kujan wants to hear. The easily checkable details are all carefully placed, thrown out as if in defiance so they will seem begrudgingly given. The meat of the story, however, that is where he shines as a name from the bottom of a cup and a fact from a bulletin board merges with a wanted poster and descriptions of friends and enemies long dead to create a tapestry so intricate it's easy for him to lose Kujan in the picture he has so carefully constructed for him. 

Almost depressingly so.


End file.
